


食色性也/Sex_as_Food

by Fou233



Category: Fou——否
Genre: F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fou233/pseuds/Fou233
Summary: 流水式的游记和日记是二十一岁的人玩的梗，这是个成人的世界，你以为那些温暖灯光中的团圆人家其实粉饰着可笑的闹剧，狗粮吃一嘴的恩爱情侣实际掩盖着欲望的火焰，这里是性与爱的世界，无关人士，请你走开，真实事件，现在上演。
Kudos: 2





	1. 食色性也

食色性也 （一）

流水式的游记和日记是二十一岁的人玩的梗，这是个成人的世界，你以为那些温暖灯光中的团圆人家其实粉饰着可笑的闹剧，狗粮吃一嘴的恩爱情侣实际掩盖着欲望的火焰，这里是性与爱的世界，无关人士，请你走开，真实事件，现在上演。

广东似乎是五光十色的飨宴盛地，遍布全国的鸡鸭鱼肉全部聚集在这里，价格样式随你挑选。十块钱解决的路边摊可以饱腹，美国西部牛排刷卡也可以付账，总有一样是你的菜。

深圳是其中之一。

与香港一线之隔，这里大大小小藏着各式各样的二奶妓女，还有遍布各地的大保健。吃饭唱歌大保健是固定搭配，睡一觉走人来去方便不易被抓。不难解释你在牛肉火锅的聚集地附近可以听到广东和香港的各式粤语，见识或奔驰或保时捷的各类豪车，自然，还有大批美女。那些亲密无间互相打屁股扇耳光的男男女女，你并无法分辨他们之间的具体关系，至少，总有肉体关系。

我已婚，在深圳还算不错的收入，偶尔不想和老婆解决的夜晚也会去个酒吧，总能找到寂寞的女人。一夜云雨，双方心满意足就还会再约，翻来覆去，无法尽兴便再不相见。老婆选择放养，私生活一般很少过问，没有事业家庭父母压力，一时兴起吃顿龙虾也负担得起，总体来说生活还算自由，直到遇到昆。是个傻到冒泡的姑娘，早几年就跟我表示过好感，那时候我和老婆还在热恋，暂时还懒得多一份麻烦，就不了了之了。前一阵子，昆不知道是荷尔蒙过剩还是寂寞难耐，又大半夜找我出去聊天。无事消遣，不如赴约一聚。她穿着低胸的黑裙，在黑夜的灯光下分外妖艳，好像全身上下都在向我放射气态春药。

“这是工作装吗？”我挑逗着说，昆带着一丝恼怒回复不是。“你们工作不是都对形象服饰有要求？”她发着小孩子脾气说道：“只有你这么肤浅的人才这么想。”

我就喜欢看她有点生气的样子，很容易激怒，没有进化到扑克脸还是会一时风一时雨，倒也有点可人，和见过世面宠辱不惊的老婆很不一样。我们在海边散步，杂七杂八的说着没意义的话，因为我知道不管我说什么，她都喜欢听。她一定会守在手机面前苦苦等候我的信息，然后绞尽脑汁的回复，年轻的女孩这点最可爱。

聊了半个小时，我说“回吧”，她一脸不舍又惊诧得看着我“现在?” “是啊，不早了，你该回了。”我淡淡回应，看着她的脸由兴奋一点一点转向惋惜与感伤，又无可奈何地走向归程。适当的拒绝，欲罢还休可以让一个女孩更迷恋你。

得不到的永远最珍贵。

那晚之后，昆还是在不停找我，起床就能看到问候，饭点就会收到邀请，只是我一直没松口答应，太轻易得到就不会珍惜。昆出去玩了一圈回来似乎更加想念我，并发出了一种见我一面就不相往来的讯号，见她实在可怜，我便答应了在香港尖沙咀晚上八点的鸿门宴。本打算准时赴约，朋友临时找帮忙搬家，应了下来之后就忙到了七点半，过关还要搭地铁到尖沙咀总要差不多一个半小时，给昆发了信息说迟会到，她自然无法拒绝，说自己去维港吹吹风。维港有烟火表演还有路人乐队，她大概也不至于太过孤独。

到维港已经刚好九点，找了一圈看到了在身后出现的昆，不知道啥时候跟在身后，女孩总是幻想用这些方法制造些惊喜，其实不过是千篇一律枯燥无味的技巧。我问她吃啥，她说啥也不想吃，只想喝酒。这几天同事庆祝生日升职聚餐了几次，前天的重庆火锅吃得我不太舒服，不好抹朋友面子昨天又请了一餐日料，我全程喝茶陪聊，那晚已经是一天一餐的第三天，说实话我并没有什么食欲，只是，昆跟我叫嚷着她特别饿，工作了一天累成了死狗，看着她无精无精打采晃晃悠悠好像踩着云彩走路的样子，出于可怜，去了她选择的泰餐馆要了龙虾螃蟹炒饭，她只点了份甜品，芒果黑糯米。

原本以为她只是矜持，每次上菜螃蟹龙虾都是直接推到我面前，消灭大半撑的要死之后她吃了几口芒果黑糯米。“你不是饿吗？”我不明白。她说：“可是吃东西我觉得恶心。”看来不管是女人还是女生，她们都一样奇怪。说着饿却不想吃，明明不胖一定要减肥，最重要的是，她们压根不运动，看到甜品还是一样扑上去找各种各样理由安慰自己。

回深圳的路上昆还是闷闷不乐嚷着想喝酒，于是在九龙塘下车去taste买了四五瓶酒。我酒量一般，应付同事尚还可以，对付昆自然绰绰有余，本来也并不想喝多。下了点小雨，香港的夏天潮得要死，跟着昆去了她的住处。


	2. 鸡兔同笼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我补了一句，反正在你之前，我还没碰上特别喜欢的人吧。

鸡兔同笼 （二）

开灯，昆客厅上的挂钟已经指向了十一点钟，看来今天是无法回家了。早就跟老婆打了招呼说晚上有应酬，星期五的夜晚自然不会呆在家里。

昆说自己从未醉过，开了一瓶气泡酒，拿给我她的杯子，她自己用整晚不归的室友的杯子。酒的味道很淡，是姑娘喜欢的果味，我倒没什么感觉。喝得不紧不慢，听她谈论自己和别人的生活。

昆说自己心情不好，却不讲理由，我自然没有追问。然后谈起她的一个朋友。她说和这位朋友高中一个班级形影不离，是那种一起去洗手间的情分。学生时代的记忆对我来说早已模糊，大学还能记个零星，之前早就忘光了。而女生之间一起去洗手间的意义，我也并不了解。可能是高中洗手间没有门互相遮挡？我从来没去过女洗手间，不过对其中情形大概也能估到几分，左不过是没有小便器多几个隔间。好像有一阵子女同桌经常抱怨学校太穷厕所不安门，后来渐渐不说了，也不知道是腻了还是装上了门。女生的话总是不了了之，也不必在意。所以一起去洗手间应该就是指还不错的朋友吧，虽然说女生之间关系复杂，说不定哪天就翻脸撕逼，谁又说得清。

昆的朋友模样可人，身材上乘。上了大学没几周，就和系草走在了一起，时常在朋友圈给昆发发狗粮，昆说自己并不在意。在香港上学的昆没有寒假，圣诞节休息将近一个月，昆回家约了朋友几次，都因为考试或者朋友和系草在一起没能成行。终于约到了昆临走前一天和朋友见面，因为系草突然有事，一条信息过来，朋友赶紧去帮忙。昆就从早上等到了天黑，最后识趣地给朋友发信息说好好照顾自己，她回香港了。

昆说，因为恋人少见朋友几面，并不算什么，然后仰头一饮而尽，又给自己满上。

我笑了笑，说谈恋爱的时候可以理解。

昆接着我的话问我，“那结了婚能不能理解呢？你为什么结婚呢？”我看着她晕红的脸蛋说，结婚了反而无所谓了吧，因为家人只是需要个交代。

昆说：那你说她为什么要谈恋爱呢？系草很帅，隔三差五陪女生出去吃饭。又很敏感，介意朋友的异性好友，连和异性朋友同行都要盘问一番。我朋友又不是水性杨花，再说跟男生出去吃个饭聊个天有错吗？凭什么汇报给他？

我没说话。

昆继续发问，语调越来越高：而且，那个系草经常和女生暧昧不清，害我朋友大半夜哭成熊猫，帅的人是不是都觉得自己有资本就想做什么做什么，只需州官放火，不许百姓点灯？我真不明白为什么我朋友跟我抱怨无数回之后还是过节收到礼物后开心的要死。

我说：颜即正义吧。

昆实在太小，可是送上门来的食物岂有不食之礼？主动向我示好的女人并不少，还算漂亮的就留下当朋友，想喝酒的时候也能找到人，不喜欢的也就迟些回复，少见几面罢了，多一个人喜欢有什么不好，照单全收总没有错。要说我真正看上的，怕是还真没有，昆当然不够格。不过这点当然不能直白跟她讲，换个方式效果更好。

我补了一句，反正在你之前，我还没碰上特别喜欢的人吧。

昆突然眼珠一转，似乎发现了什么救命稻草，脸上的红晕更加明显。喝了酒后长叹口气说，我也觉得喜欢一个人容易，一直喜欢一个人太难。总是喜欢了一阵就不喜欢了，怕是不适合谈恋爱。

我想了想几年前她对我的热烈追求和如今的投怀送抱，不知道是没断过感觉，还是从之前的我和现在的我这中间也许已经换了许多个目标，年轻果然是有活力有资本。不像我老婆，只是跟前任藕断丝连，现在如果有也只是有一两个性伴侣而已。饱经沙场的人早已厌烦了向不同的男人暗送秋波，没那必要，都是成年人，一见面就知道对方想要什么。我也早腻烦了不停换目标，找个女人并不困难，喜欢一个女人就十分麻烦，还是自己一个比较轻松，按月交个公粮，其他时间随我支配。而且，短暂交往过或者维持性关系的女人也大都和家里掩饰的不错，还没有什么大的问题出现。

昆讲着讲着自己对于爱情的看法，不自觉的又空了一瓶。两瓶酒下肚之后说着好热扯了扯衣领，端着酒杯向我走来。尤其小的手掌似乎握不住室友大大的杯子，摇摇晃晃地在我身前停下，撒了几滴酒在我身上问道：“那你喜不喜欢我？”


	3. 含苞待放

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 昆及其小声伏在我耳边说：“我还是处女。”

含苞待放（三）

这种问题自然不能回答，我笑着看着她，没有说话。

昆一边说着好热，一边在客厅手舞足蹈异常兴奋。打开手机播放器跟着Worth it 跳了起来。昆身材一般，比例不错，深v的小黑裙使纤细的小蛮腰在这首歌的节奏和律动下显得格外诱人。本身因为喝酒就晕起的粉红面颊更加红润，好像刚享受完性爱的愉悦的女人的脸蛋，嫩的忍不住想去掐上一把。虽然罩杯和屁股都差点意思，但小腿的线条还是看得出来锻炼的痕迹，应该不会轻易说累。这是件好事，比那些竹竿腿来的好多了，可以变化姿势更好配合。现在的女孩，大多为了减肥营养不良，不太在意身材的人又无节制地大吃大喝来之不拒，总是叫嚷着要减肥要运动，却极少付出实践，认真管理自己的身材，这点跟欧美那些跑步健身的女孩来说倒是有些差距。

气泡酒和梅酒在我身体中产生的混合反应让我不禁开始欣赏这出秀，正好音乐放到一曲探戈，年轻又漂亮的女孩在客厅中央舞动着腰肢，甩动着头发时不时抛过来一个眼神伸出几根手指，好像跟我暗示着什么。

我不是不知道她想做什么，也不是不清楚她支开室友带我回住处想让我做什么，可是我不能主动。这场猎奇的游戏，谁主动谁就输了。让女人按耐不住，主动挑逗你，才会使这些猎物更加妖娆更容易上钩。

我低头看了看表，十二点半了，老婆这时候大概还在煲剧。虽然她早腻烦了幻想霸道总裁爱上我的戏码，不过还是为了和朋友之间有些共同话题检验一下热搜榜上的剧集。前段时间刷屏的琅琊榜整套下载了下来，我也跟着看过几眼，倒还有点意思。

抬头就发现一个身影已经侧着坐在了我沙发的扶手上。“你还没回答我的问题呢？”昆的眼睛这时候就离我几厘米，虽不及我老婆的桃花眼，却不谙世事还算清澈。我笑着问她：“你觉得呢”

好像打破了某道结界，她把身子一下子靠到我左臂，轻声说道“你就从了我吧”

我轻轻把她推开一点，“别傻了”，看着她的脸一下子阴沉下来，大声吼起来“你为什么就不能从了我”又马上轻声跟我耳语“你看你的脸这么近，你的嘴就在我嘴边，我为什么就是吻不到。” 说着激动地从沙发扶手上跳了下来，在客厅的瓷砖上蹦跶了几下，边脱内裤边跑去了洗手间。

她走的时候丁字裤都露了出来，大概她喝了太多早已经不知道自己在做什么，又或者太懂得怎么勾引男人。作为一个男人，我不可能没有反应，即使现在的我已经可以控制生理上的勃起，却抑制不住内心的荡漾。我确实没有那么喜欢她，可是我没有理由不想上了她。

过了好一会她还没有出来，我有点担心过去看看，她摇摇摆摆地走了出来，头发一团糟，内裤的边露在外面，连鞋都没穿。看到我就马上迎着我走来笑嘻嘻地说“这么快想我啦”然后差点撞到门框。我赶紧扶住，然后马上感觉到她所有的重量都依附在了我的身上，很柔软。亲吻，脱掉昆成套的内衣，一切都顺其自然，她似乎并不羞涩也并不生疏，只是我总隐隐觉得有点问题。

她被我亲吻和爱抚了之后，下面早已各种泛滥，很配合地将我的生殖器吞在嘴里，很温暖很舒服。可是她的牙齿马上带给我承受不住的阵痛，原来她还是没有她表现的那样风骚有经验，我高估她了。在床上直接指出并且停止是不道德的行为，我忍过一阵之后用意志帮助间歇性抽搐的阳具完成了他的使命。熟能生巧，多年的经验使我的第二次勃起并不需要太长时间，在这段空隙，我抚摸她小巧的乳房上好像还未成熟的葡萄，揉捏她不算丰满却比老婆光滑的多的屁股，以及热情似火的舌头和私密的沼泽地。然而，当我的手指尝试进入的时候，她却阻止了。我有些吃惊。难道我理解错她的意思了？

昆及其小声伏在我耳边说：“我还是处女。”


	4. 前功尽弃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我低头看着她泛着光的脸蛋，红润的嘴唇，轻吻了一下额头，说了晚安。

我心里暗暗吸了一口气，处女，麻烦。虽说那层处女膜里面的鲜嫩多汁仍然有吸引力，可是这个词代表的麻烦实在太多。

我并没有像某些富豪一样有处女情结，更倾向于成熟的女人，她们懂得如何获得快感享受当下。这个时代二十几岁的处女就快要变成稀有动物了，大学时期大多都被开了苞，然后有的女生因为疼痛再也不愿尝试，有的女生开始做爱成瘾到处猎奇。

想起来学生时代交往过的一位女生，个子很高眼睛很大，腰特别细，重要的是文艺有气质。我们尝试了好几次才终于看到了床单上得那几滴血，她并没有很疼，虽然之后也并没有很爽。磨合了一段时间之后，我们的性生活质量才逐渐得到了提升。可是，每当我们有任何争吵，她不满我与其他女生的暧昧关系，或者抱怨我打游戏陪她的时间不够，都会提起：“那天我为你做了这么多，甚至给了你我的第一次，你为什么还是不爱我”她们永远不能理解，玩腻了就是没感觉了，第一次或者其他任何东西其实都不重要。我不喜欢你了，就是我连上你的兴趣都没有了，我完全不想见到你。而你现在却用之前的事情来绑架我，意义在哪？

一下子我的性趣减了大半，并不想招惹麻烦。平时玩玩也就算了，只是被一个人赖上就甩不掉了。我只想尽快结束这个晚上，喝上一杯白葡萄酒睡觉。

我拿开手指停止了挑逗，尽力挤出一丝微笑，说那洗洗睡吧，乖。

她大失所望，整个身子压在我身上，撒娇说“你别这样吗，我愿意把这宝贵的第一次给你”

彻底不想说话，这孩子简直愚蠢透顶，我要的只是享乐，并不是烦恼。可是，这孩子又单纯的让人有点怜爱，我安慰道：“我们把这一次留下来”

她似乎意犹未尽却又心满意足，不知道是酒精作用还是被我感化，她伏在我身边，一边的胳膊和腿挂在我的身上，说：“你最好了”

显然这个女孩还停留在白日梦的阶段，象牙塔中的幻想让她并没察觉到我的意兴阑珊，激情的喜悦冲昏了她的头脑。而面对她的泛滥成灾，我突然想起之前破处的女生，她从来不让我用手或者用嘴。她说嫌脏，可是我都不嫌脏她为什么嫌脏？也好，省了功夫，反正她每次也是碰到就湿得要命，即使少了点摩擦的快感，倒也还好。

回想起上过床的女人中，只有这两个是处女，而其他年龄或大或小都有过经验。这似乎是个贞操为重的年代，每个父母都告诉女儿说不要着急，等结婚，睡过的女人就不值钱了。可是他们什么时候想过女儿自己的感受？结婚当晚发现丈夫是个性无能怎么办？结婚之后还没办法描述高潮的感受？面红耳赤地不知道潮吹是何物？甚至有的人觉得睡在一张床上就会怀孕，为什么曾经如此性开放的国家现在谈性色变？将一个处女推向性生活痛苦的深渊，然后无法满足或者出去找别人解决，家庭破裂身败名裂，这是好的归宿？有人说有小孩之后就没关系了，可是夫妻之间有了上班交流日常之后难道就不需要性生活的和谐了吗？所谓的床头吵架床尾和，怕是在性生活不和谐的夫妻之间没办法适用吧。

一个上了一点点年纪的朋友，事业成功婚姻美满，妻子贤惠儿女成双，却时时有不同的性伴侣。据这个世界的眼光，似乎他这种不道德的行为应该被千万人唾弃，只是他们没有看到他SM的倾向。他只有在当S时才能完全达到尽兴，可是妻子并不享受那个过程，所以在完成指定的生儿育女任务之后，他需要跟别的有共同爱好的人解决性需求。他跟我说，他还是很爱他妻子，很爱孩子，很爱这个家庭，只是出去解决一下他的不同口味的要求。我并不觉得这有什么问题，毕竟他妻子不介意，那其他人又有什么理由指责？而且，你给不了一个人想要的，就没必要阻挡他出去追寻自己想要的东西的权利吧。

享受一次完美的性爱未尝不是消遣星期五夜晚的一种方式，可是我并不想要可能失败的结局。

我低头看着她泛着光的脸蛋，红润的嘴唇，轻吻了一下额头，说了晚安。


	5. 平凡之路

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 漫长像蜘蛛网一样的时间一点一点爬过我的脑子结成一层一层的网，粘住了许多飞虫一般的恶心东西，有的像苍蝇，有的像蚊子，让我无法思考只想发泄。

那一晚之后我便很少回复昆的信息。

日子每天像时针的指针一样不停重复地转动着。工作上的矛盾压力必不可少，可是因为老婆的经济实力，其实这份工作并不太紧张盈利与否，只是正常运作就好。

我和老婆保证每周一次的性生活，只是，不管家人催了多少次，我们还是不要孩子。我及其不喜欢，老婆倒也随意，生可能是个个甜蜜的负担，不生对她来说也只是维持如常的生活。

我们曾经针对这个问题进行过深入的讨论，在结婚之前。

尽管我的父母看起来生活美满如今也看着儿子事业婚姻都达到了他们满意的程度，只有我，或者他们知道这仅仅是假象。我们都是完美的说谎者。小时候的我肥胖多病，经常在医院呆上一两个月，每天病房里的墙壁尽管是彩色的，可是我的天空永远都是灰暗的。因为病症严重，我曾经离家几年治病，母亲一直陪伴在左右。父亲常年忙于事业，无暇顾及，却还是时时通电话。那时候的医药费不是一笔小数目，父亲因为挣钱无法分身一直努力工作挣钱养家，而母亲则放弃了自己的事业专心陪在我身边。而我呢？我其实并不想领情，病症是我无法选择的，父母是我无法选择的，而当年的情况同样我无法左右，唯一的选择就是他们生下了我。

没有我自然就不会有这一切。不过现在我们还算正常的生活着，只是像我一样的小孩，我实在不想再让他别无选择。

公司里一位年长一点的朋友，几年前热爱事业劳累过度引发了多年以来的肝炎，恶化成了肝癌。我作为朋友去看过一次，去那个这辈子估计再也不想去的医院见了这辈子不想再见到的一面。原本五官方正颇有英气的他已经瘦骨如柴，明明才三十多的壮年，佝偻在病床上已经完全失去了一个人应有的模样。而他的儿子从一个二百斤的小胖子变成了目光呆滞的瘦子，更不用说他的妻子。没过多久就听说了不幸的消息。据说现在他们两个住在单位分配给朋友的大房子里，从不过节，所有假日都不在家度过。

他那个曾经爱笑爱说的儿子放弃了曾经喜欢的乐器，放弃了曾经喜欢的体育运动，变成了一个大家所谓的成熟的小伙子。看似坚强成长，可是我却无法忘记他那双看不到光的眼睛。他，没有选择。

我的老婆早年接受过西方高等教育，对这些事有自己的理解，并不强求，一切看我意愿。人们说你要学会承担责任，可是我有什么义务来承担这个责任？仅仅为了传宗接代？人不是工具。生出来的孩子比泼出去的水更加严重，无法收回而且要负责到底。我自己尚且无法想明白我是个什么样的人，我怎么养大一个不知道会变成什么样的人？重要的是，我有选择的权利，而对于出生，孩子并没有权利。

我无法让我的孩子像我一样没有选择的权利，只有对于婚姻对于生活无奈的叹息。

生活本就邋遢，何必让另一个生命走上一遭。

每天工作平淡无奇婚姻波澜不惊，哪里有什么所谓的幻想与惊喜。漫长像蜘蛛网一样的时间一点一点爬过我的脑子结成一层一层的网，粘住了许多飞虫一般的恶心东西，有的像苍蝇，有的像蚊子，让我无法思考只想发泄。

夏天就要来了，五月的深圳已经热起来了，潮湿的空气裹住衣服让人烦躁的连说话的动力都没有。什么都不想做，或许只剩做爱的力气。

手机里来了一条信息，昆：我放假了，在深圳吃个饭吧。


	6. 月黑风高

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 几分钟后听到了淋浴的水声，我开了一瓶伏特加。

虽说对于没有甜点的晚餐没什么兴趣，无聊的日子见见小姑娘感受一下对这个世界的幻想还是可以的。

见面定在了星期五晚上八点钟，万象城君悦酒店的西餐厅。自身的工作有一些去学校宣讲的安排，少不了认识学生的机会。不敢说是mentor，不过和求知的年轻人吃个饭也是常有的事，认识昆也是在她学校的一个会议上。虽然不算漂亮，看着很是活泼，走来走去也充满活力。星期五的夜晚我和老婆一般互不干涉，算半个自由个人时间。

夏天的风带着一丝闷热，昆穿了一条薄纱短裙，带着花了些心思的淡妆，配着廉价却还算配得上这条裙子的首饰，不算太坏。从餐厅门进去之后走向预订好的较为隐蔽的位置，点了一份牛排一份意面，配上红酒，衬着昆的脸蛋越发粉嫩。听昆说完考试和出去游玩的经历，她开始问各种奇怪却又有点意思的问题。如果你可以和全世界任何一个人共进晚餐，你会选择谁？如果家里失火了只能带一样东西会选择什么？喜欢什么样的体位？几分严肃几分理性又几分戏谑得交流着各自的答案。其中还谈到了我和家人的关系，让我又想起仅有的曾经还不谙世事的快乐时光。不知道是酒精作用，还是单调的生活让一餐变得比预想中更有意思，转眼一个小时过去了，我去趟洗手间。

走向大厅之后，我似乎扫到了一个有点熟悉的身影，或许是看错了。整理一下头发和衣服，从洗手间出来，又看到了那个背影，准确地说是两个背影，走进连接客房的电梯。

深吸一口气，好吧就这样吧。

付帐单的时候，昆说最近有个很想看的电影。我带着昆走向了商场里的电影院，买了时间最近最贵的电影票，和情侣套餐。不记得电影讲了什么，爆米花的味道一如既往的令人恶心。散场的时候已经快十二点，罗湖关口怕是来不及赶过去了。

昆略带勉强的说：太晚了，好像关口就要关了。

我提议开车送她过去罗湖，虽然下去停车场要几分钟，抓紧时间也许还来得及。

昆挤出几个字：“太匆忙了吧，而且回到学校还得一个人走上山，天好黑，我怕。”

预料之中，只差一根火柴。“那什么打算呢？”我。  
“今晚住在这里吧？”昆看着我慢吞吞地说，拇指和食指中指不停摩擦着。  
“看来也只能这样了，我也不放心这么晚你一个人回去。你在这好好休息一晚再走吧。”我去前台开了一个套间。

送她到房间门口，我说一个人注意安全，明天别起太晚，我先回去了。  
昆摩挲着手机，小声说：“陪我呆一会吧，一个人睡，我怕。”  
“嗯。”

房间一如往常，提供各类酒水和小食。

我把酒摆在显眼的地方，给昆递过去橄榄和巧克力。她已经躺在床上，留了大半位置给我。我打开电视，拨到她之前提过的极限挑战。昆很是激动，高八度说正好想看最新一期，这次可以在电视上看感觉真棒。说着跳下床开了一瓶Sauvignon Blanc。果然是热血的年轻女孩。喝着酒看了一会综艺，她慢慢靠过来，趴在我肚子上笑得很夸张。节目播完，她兴奋地说要去一下洗手间，让我再留一会。

几分钟后听到了淋浴的水声，我开了一瓶伏特加。


	7. 浴血而生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 昆在背朝我跪下去之前说：能和你做爱死了也没关系。

不一会昆裹着浴巾扭扭捏捏得走了出来，头发湿漉漉乱糟糟，肩膀还是白白嫩嫩，锁骨隐约可见，一年没见还是很瘦，胸也还是一样平，浴巾都得用手提着。

看来是准备好了吗。

我看着她，她走向我。

我伸出双手将她揽到我的胸前。尽管胸前没那么丰满，却也不坏，笑得可爱。用手指掐着她的下巴，嘴唇微干，有些裂痕，刷过牙的薄荷味道淡淡得，很不错。她把头低下去，看起来羞涩却又满心欢喜。我吻上她得嘴唇，吮吸那薄薄得两片，她得舌头尴尬得锁在里面，果然涉世未深不知深浅，跟我妻子无法相提并论。想到那只放在她腰间得手，我把舌头整个伸到了昆得喉咙中，然后撕咬着她得嘴唇。

她惊慌失措一时间松开了提着浴巾的手，两个粉色的乳头凸显出来，我在她屁股上掐了一把，她一个哆嗦却没有后退。顺着她光滑的身体，摸到十分潮湿的下面。她一下子睁开了眼睛，小声说：其实我今天还在经期。不知道该说些什么，现在年轻女孩都如此轻浮还是愚蠢。我看着她停了下来，她补了一句：但是我想给把我自己给你。

好吧不是我的问题。

我一把扯开她的浴巾扔到一边，用力揉搓着那干瘪的乳房，她在我身下强烈扭动着。一根手指伸进去那带有一些血迹的洞穴，紧得仿佛没见过光。带上套我把阴茎直挺挺塞了进去，她疼得哭了出来，我就在最里面等了一会，等她眼角的泪滴了下来，才开始缓缓移动。昆很能忍，一声不吭，反倒抱住了我，配合着我的上下起伏。她孩子般的小手按在我的背上，仿佛把全身的痛苦都释放在了手上。昆努力得贴在我的身上，瘦弱得身体颤抖着。我想起老婆熟练得扭动，恰到好处的呻吟，气息的呼出，曾经让我欲罢不能得那个她现在怕是也在别人得身下，又或者被人骑到高潮剧烈抖动。这些都不是我身下得昆所能替代得了得，然而昆此时此刻就在我身下，一次一次剧烈的撞击，不给她留任何空间得插入，她眼角得泪痕，都让我越来越兴奋，看着她涨红的脸，狠狠咬着她的乳头，在她脖子上留下我红色的记号，不知道珍惜自己的蠢货，我扇了她一巴掌。

不记得第一次和老婆做爱是什么时候了，朋友聚会认识，觉得这女人很有魅力，顺理成章开房，按部就班恋爱，每次上床也都如鱼得水，甚至到后来可以一起高潮。可是结婚之后，每天早上见面是她，睡前最后一眼也是她，真的在没法拥有曾经的激情。对她的感觉就像一片树叶，时间越久越干枯，颜色好看，形状好看，做书签赏心悦目，却越来越容易破碎，一不小心好像那叶子就要支离破碎，轻轻一碰可能就缺了一角。

把昆整个人从床上拽起来，她整个人轻飘飘的，身下红了一片。

昆在背朝我跪下去之前说：能和你做爱死了也没关系。


	8. 同床异梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 能和你做爱死了也没关系

听着她如此凄凉的告白，看着身下留着眼泪的昆，也许现在的她是快乐的吧。

不管昆怎样想，我是愤怒的，一旦想到在别人身下云朝雨暮的老婆。

不得不承认，老婆是难得的合适的配偶对象，主要在于我们的婚恋观不谋而合。婚姻是人类最愚蠢的发明之一，毫无意义徒增烦恼。

好像很多人觉得到一个时候就需要一个稳定的关系，认定一个人共度余生共享苦乐是件幸福的事。可是你可以想象一年和同一个人睡一张床，如何想象十年合同一个人做爱？曾经的性冲动哪里还会残余下来？你知道她每一个敏感点甚至每一个高潮时眉毛的位置和嘴巴的开合程度，哪里还有兴致去享受这鱼水之欢？热恋期的冲动左不过一个月，我和老婆都认可，不可能喜欢一个人超过一个月之久，剩下的那些感情，不过是依赖罢了。只是人都孤独，总想找个慰藉。不管换了多少种姿势尝试多少种角色，那个人已经不复当年慢慢老去了，他/她在变得无趣的同时，早已消磨了热情。我年少时候也曾经和恋人通宵聊天通宵做爱，可是时间这把刀迟早要把这种不合时宜的关系斩断，因为你不可能365天24个小时倾尽全力的喜欢一个人。而过了冲动的一个月，当你重新开始自己的生活时，那份感情早已走向了坟墓。

所以为什么结婚呢？大概又得搬出父母和社会。这期待值太高的家人和朋友，总是施加有形或者无影的压力，好像不结婚你就是怪胎会让父母遗憾终生。于是，开放式婚姻的名次被介绍出来，幸运的是我和老婆都是这种信仰的追随者。

娱乐至死。

到适婚年龄了，领张凭证，还是继续各自的生活。我有我的温暖，她找她的欢愉。只是我们还是相爱的，因为性只是一种生理需求，就像一顿丰盛的法餐，或者街边撸串，换换口味可以增加我们之间的新鲜感。只要心里还是有对方的，分一点体液给其他人又有什么所谓呢？重要的是，对方心里还是有你的。

其实我和其他女人上床，老婆有性伴侣是两个人默认的事实。一周一会从对方的眼神中还是可以看到那种光芒的。一个不错的朋友也曾经问过，那你怎么确定她一定爱你？废话，她不喜欢你了干吗还要跟你媾合在一起？要是不爱了，凭一纸婚约或者“男女朋友”的称号就可以绑住对方，所谓的挽留感情？感情是最没有定数的，因为人心本就善变多情。当一个人喜欢另一个人远远超过你的时候，做任何事情早已经没有意义了。你怎么叫醒一个装睡的人？你如何挽留一把撒向海底的沙？ 假使告诫你有一个稳定关系的人是真心希望你幸福，那喜欢着一个不爱你了的老婆或者女朋友不是更为痛苦？再者，没有任何两个人可以完全契合，而那些小石子在鞋子里，总有一天阻断你跑完马拉松的征程。改变？每个人都是独立的，他/她所有的价值观都是经由他/她所有的人生经历阅读体验积累而成的，你想改变？

了不起的盖茨比里说："Whenever you feel like criticizing any one," he told me, "just remember that all the people in this world haven't had the advantages that you've had.”那些都是你不曾经历的，真正在心底的想法是你永远无法改变的。你可以说服一个人去整容，但你仍旧改变不了他/她觉得自己不够漂亮的心态；你可以用监狱束缚一个人的自由，但你仍旧改变不了他/她想重获人生的追求。

同理，你想用一个结婚证书宣誓主权证明占有，你改变不了他/她会喜欢上别人这个必然事件。

所以我和老婆互不干涉，而且，我们都没有被对方撞见过。所谓的婚姻生活还算幸福，不管是性爱还是话题时事的讨论，都一拍即合或是由部分分歧达成总体的共识。然而，老婆和他的这位情人在电梯旁的相互依偎，进电梯那个刹那她望向他的眼神，真正让我感受到了威胁。那是曾经对我的热情和喜爱。我忍受不了她那种少女的姿态。


	9. 避阱入坑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 痛，但快乐着

少女？

昆比老婆少女多了，这样想着，我做着最后一次冲刺。结束的时候又拍了昆屁股一巴掌。

结束之后，昆像一幢多年维修的楼一样倒了下去，小声的抽泣着。我把装满液体的套子一如往常的处理掉。出乎意料的，她没有喊没有闹，就那么呆了一会，转过头来问我：“你爽吗？”

她眼角花掉的眼线和泪水混在一起，昆没有那么动人了。

“嗯。”我没好气地哼唧了一句。尽管对老婆深情相依的怒气消了大半，可是这也并不代表我可以原谅老婆或是喜欢上昆。

昆挣扎着转过了身，正面对我：“你开心就好。”这是惹祸上身了，蹂躏都不能令一个人改变主意，我看着床单上的大片血迹怔了几秒。

我一直理解不了，什么可以让一个人如此固执。可以让她几年来一直没有放弃，可以让她24个小时每分每秒都守在电话旁边等待消息，可以让她被强上之后还能直面我说出这样的话。为什么就不能聪明和成熟一点？好像我是她这全世界唯一认识的人一样。

“你不痛吗？”我瞥了一眼。“痛，但快乐着。”昆没有音调变化地回答着。

“我一直期盼着有个人可以让我体验性爱的快感，也知道我这样的人不会有什么好的下场，所以我不在意。我既然选择了你，你无论怎样对我，这都不是开始也不是结束，或者这就是开始或是结束。我不在意你喜欢谁爱谁对我说了多少谎话，做爱就好了。我不会打扰你的生活  
的。”

这番话说得我倒是清醒了一点，我只是她的工具?

算了，既然她不介意还愿意继续肉体关系，我管那么多干什么。

“那你要钱吗？”我问。“不用。”昆答。

听起来也没那么糟，不用给钱不被约束还能享乐的关系似乎没什么坏处。

自那之后，有时去她宿舍，有时在深圳开房，一切顺利。只是她似乎越来越迷恋我第一次的粗暴对待，总是提出之类的要求。

“你这么喜欢被虐待吗”一次在床上休息的时候我问昆。

“是啊，就喜欢被你抽打，喜欢在你从背后强势进入，喜欢你的蹂躏。”昆转了下头将头发侧下来。

和昆第一晚是第一次这样粗暴对待女人，未曾设想。可是之后的慢慢上瘾，我始料未及。越来越享受扇她的耳光听她叫出声来，看到她屁股上的巴掌印时更加兴奋，甚至不做前戏直接进入，等几下开始湿润的感觉更美妙。这些都是之前没有经历过的，可是越来越强烈的征服感让我越发迷恋这种做法。


End file.
